


Art for Holding On by Jacie

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M, NCIS Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story Holding On written by Jacie for the 2019 NCIS Big Bang.





	Art for Holding On by Jacie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holding On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092702) by [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie). 

> These artworks are inspired by Jacie’s new story “Holding On”. This story is heartbreaking and full of sorrows but yet so good and beautiful. I truly recommend it. I wish you to be as entertained as I was while reading it. 
> 
> Again, many thanks to Jacie for running this challenge. 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

[Holding On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092702/chapters/50184038) written by Jacie

Summary :

The first explosion shattered Tony’s world. The second explosion allowed him to get away. Is three truly the charm or does it only make matters worse?

Tony is distraught when Gibbs loses his memory. At first, Tony puts his full focus on work. After all, Gibbs baled on the team to join Mike Franks in Mexico. The team still needed a leader and with Gibbs gone, that role fell onto Tony’s shoulders. But then Gibbs returned. The only thing worse than Gibbs not remembering their relationship was Gibbs dating Hollis Mann. Tony can’t stand it and seeks a way to leave his past behind. However, just getting away isn’t enough. The past keeps troubling him. Even though he knows he should move on with his life, he simply can’t let go of his memories of the wonderful relationship he and Gibbs had. Can anything help him heal?


End file.
